


A Truly Scary Thought

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Truly Scary Thought

** A Truly Scary Thought **  
** Characters: ** Snow/Charming, Emma, Henry  
 ** Rating: ** G  
 ** Prompt: ** 10/29 Trick or Treat   
** Word Count: ** 294

“Henry, what are you going to be for Halloween?” Emma asked as she put a bowl of cereal in front of him. “I need to know if there is anything special I should pick up.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I could be a pirate.” Henry said. 

“What about a prince?” Snow asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “You are one already.” 

“No Grandma. Mom wants to know what I want to dress up as for Halloween.” Henry said. 

“What about a shepherd?” Charming asked as he came to get coffee. “I think one pirate around here is enough.” 

Emma looked at Snow. “He’s doing it again.” 

“He can’t help himself. He’s an overprotective father.” Snow shrugged. “I like Killian.” 

Charming gave both women in his life an annoyed look. “What about being a sheriff? It would be good practice for when you are one.” 

“I don’t know if I want to be a sheriff when I get older.” Henry said. “I may want to own a business like my other Grandpa.” Henry said. He downed his juice and got up. “I better get going. I don’t want to be late for school.” 

“Hey! You haven’t told me what you are going to be.” Emma got up and grabbed their coats 

“I have to think about it some more.” Henry said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

“Talk to him about the sheriff thing.” Charming said. 

“He can be whatever he wants to be when he grows up. Bye.” Emma said as she followed Henry out. 

“Henry following in Gold’s footsteps. That’s a scary thought.” Charming said. 

“Well it is Halloween.” Snow said as she patted Charming on the chest. “It’s the best time to have scary thoughts.” 


End file.
